Jurassic Park IV: Return to Isla Nublar
by animaladventures
Summary: After the infamous "Jurassic Park Incident" of 1993, the island the park was created on, Isla Nublar, was bombed. The park's attractions, dinosaurs and John Hammond's dream of creating a theme park experience for the world to enjoy was destroyed . . . at least . . . that's what's believed . . .
1. Chapter 1: Something Mysterious

**Jurassic Park IV - Return to Isla Nublar: Chapter 1 Something Mysterious . . .**

Jurassic Park was, as its founder put it bound to be one of "the greatest theme parks in the history of the world." It was supposed to be a grand and glorious theme park filled with living, breathing dinosaurs, brought to life from the miracles of cloning.

In the 1980's InGen, or International Genetic Technologies Inc., founded by the respectable John P. Hammond, was able to bring dinosaurs to life with the help of the former chief geneticist Dr. Laura Sorkin, by extracting dinosaur DNA from mosquitoes that had sucked the dinosaur's blood when alive and became stuck in tree sap after landing on a tree. The amber eventually hardened just like a fossil. After extracting the DNA, they realized they were stuck; the DNA they extracted was too fractured to be used in cloning. Dr. Sorkin had wanted to take the time to find a way to use the fully formed DNA sequence, time the Board didn't want to spend. So one of her lab assistants, Dr. Henry Wu, thought of a unique solution – frog DNA. Dr. Sorkin didn't want to take short cuts, so Dr. Wu was elected chief geneticist and Dr. Sorkin decided to study the dinosaurs instead.

A host of dinosaur species were cloned on the park's factory floor – Isla Sorna – and some of these individuals were brought to Isla Nublar to be showcased for the future tourists who would attend the park. Isla Nublar is an island a couple hundred miles from the coast of Costa Rica, and John Hammond and the rest of InGen thought it would be a great place to build the park.

But due to a couple of fatal incidents with the park's staff in 1993, the board of investors were thinking that the park might not be safe for guests, so to silence them, Mr. Hammond invited Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler to inspect the park. Hammond's lawyer, Genaro, brought along Dr. Ian Malcolm. But as we all know, things at the park went very wrong during the inspection: a rebellious park employee sabotaged the park's power, the electric fences went off, and the dinosaurs escaped their enclosures. But Dr.'s Grant, Sattler and Malcolm, Hammond and the most of the employees made it off Isla Nublar safely.

Since the island was deemed to dangerous to be kept in one piece, a now-deceased mercenary, Billy Yoder ordered that the island be destroyed. So it is said that the military came and bombed the whole island and killed the dinosaurs.

Isla Sorna's fate was quite different. After a few escapades in 1997 (including a T. rex breakout in San Diego), Isla Sorna was made into a nature preserve where the dinosaurs could continue to live out their lives, and up into the 2010's, the island's dinosaurs live on.

But Isla Nublar, remains lost underneath the waves. John Hammond's dream was gone forever along with the island and its dinosaurs . . . or so believed . . .


	2. Chapter 2: A Normal Day

**Jurassic Park IV: Return to Isla Nublar – Chapter 2: A Normal Day**

Roughly 120 miles from the coast of Costa Rica, Mark James and is driving his boat out across the water in the morning air. Sitting in the back are Henry Thomson and Tim Limburger. The reason they're out here? For a chance to ride on their newly bought jet-skis out in the open ocean away from everyone else.

_Ah! Just what the doctor ordered_, Mark thinks and he continues to drive his boat onward. Mark often enjoys taking his boat out into the ocean by himself to enjoy some quality time alone, away from the busyness and hectic running about of life back home, in San Jose.

"Hey! Mark?" Henry asks, "Don't you think this is far enough? I mean, we're practically in the middle of nowhere!"

Tim rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Everywhere is somewhere, Henry. We just don't know exactly where. We're about 120 miles away from Costa Rica, and that's what I call pretty secluded."

Henry eagerly eyes the trio of jet-skis they have securely tied near the back of the boat. "What do you say we go in the water and get started?"

"You go on ahead," Mark beckons. "Time and I have to contact a few people to make sure that, in case we get lost or something, _someone_ will be out here to rescue us if we're not back by a certain time."

Henry shrugs and begins to untie his jet-ski. "Well, while you guys do that, _I'm_ going in the water! Surfs up!"

Henry hopped aboard his jet-ski and zoomed off into the water. He briefly glanced at the boat behind him to see Mark and Tim getting their satellite out to make those desperately needed calls.

_Oh well_, Henry shrugs, _I just hope the water isn't all churned up by the time they get out here_. Henry must have been rushing across the water's surface at over 50 mph, and he loved every minute of it!

"Woo hoo!" he cried. Henry decided to do some donuts in the water. He made a few 360's in the water with his jet-ski, creating spray that turned to mist behind him (Ok, maybe Henry isn't the brightest guy around, and that might explain why the stuff he does seems a bit . . . "crazy").

After getting a bit dizzy, he stopped his jet-ski and rested in the water. "That was totally crazy!" he told himself.

He looked back at the boat to see that his friends were still making those phone calls – how many people needed to know where they were?

"I tell ya," Henry said to himself, "nothing beats a hot day on the water with–"

Suddenly the water around Henry's jet-shi seemed to explode as a huge set of monstrous jaws and teeth shot from the water and grabbed hold of his jet-ski and brought both Henry and the automotive beneath the water before Henry even had the chance to scream.

"Alright," Mark told Tim, "I called about ten different people. If we don't return by 2:00 p.m. we'll have someone looking out for us."

Tim nodded in approval and looked out over the water behind him and noticed that Henry was no where to be seen. "Where's Henry?" he asked.

Mark looked at the ocean, but he couldn't see anything either. "The guy probably took a brief dip."

"Yeah, but I don't see his jet-ski either!" The two men walked to the edge of the back of the boat: Henry nor the jet-ski was nowhere to be seen.

"This is really peculiar," Tim said. At that moment, an object floated to the water's surface. Despite the flat that it looked crushed and bent up, it was the unmistakable shape of Henry's jet-ski.

"What in the world . . .?" Tim's voice trailed off as he and Mark stared at the broken wreckage floating in front of them.

Just then, a vibration rang through the boat and nearly knocked the two men into the water. _Something _had knocked into the boat.

"What was that?" Tim asked in fright. Mark shrugged and the two of them ran back to where the steering wheel was located and just as Mark turned the keys to leave the area, the boat rocked again.

It tilted to the right, then to the left.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Tim exclaimed. Whatever was knocking into the boat from below wasn't intending to give up any time soon, so Mark turned to the radio and tried to call an SOS signal.

"Come on, come on, come on!" he muttered. "What's your frequency?" He tapped on the radio as he tried finding the frequency.

The boat shook again as the **USO** (**U**nidentified **S**wimming **O**bject) knocked into the ship again, this time with deadly accuracy and the ship suddenly tilted to the right . . . and it wasn't stopping!

"We're going down!" Tim exclaimed. The ship's side crashed into the water and Tim and Mark were knocked overboard. Mark nearly had trouble adjusting his eyes to the saltwater of the Pacific Ocean, but when he did, he saw a barely was able to make out the large creature swimming towards the two of them. It had humongous, crocodile-like jaws, rows of sharp fangs in its maw and eyes like the rays of dawn.

The monster continued to approach opened its immense jaws and engulf them both . . .


	3. Chapter 3: Hammond's Abode

**Jurassic Park IV: Return to Isla Nublar – Chapter 3: Hammond's Abode**

Alexis "Lex" Murphy walked up a flight of steps towards the large mansion that lay before her. This mansion belongs to none other than the CEO of **In**ternational** Gen**etic Technologies himself – Dr. John P. Hammond.

Over the past few years (2001-present), the once-thriving genetic company, InGen, has mostly been defunct. InGen had been on the verge of Chapter 11 ever since the "Jurassic Park Incident" of 1993, the original CEO of InGen, John Hammond was replaced by the board of directors with his money-greedy nephew, Peter Ludlow, and to save their operation, they wanted to exploit their "factory floor", where the creation the dinosaurs for the park actually took place – Isla Sorna, also known as Site B. They had wanted to recreate the original park in the form of Jurassic Park: San Diego, which would be placed in San Diego, California as its name suggests. But their plans were foiled when the father T. rex they brought back from Isla Sorna escaped and stormed through the city and Mr. Ludlow met his demise. The T. rex's story ended happily, as he was returned to Isla Sorna, which was turned into a nature preserve that continues on to this day, but InGen fared differently – they went almost bankrupt and by 2001, they spend their dwindling money reserves on continuing to keep Isla Sorna a nature preserve. John Hammond was re-elected as the CEO, but his other occupation involved him taking to being CEO of a smaller operation to spend his time on: the San Diego Museum of Natural History.

Lex was present during the famous "Jurassic Park Incident". She and her younger brother Tim Murphy had been invited to the park by their grandfather (John Hammond), and they barely escaped with their lives from the claws and teeth of raptors and tyrannosaurs. Now 33, she and her husband Lester Murphy (Lex didn't have to change her name due to her husband having the same last name) had a company of her own called Lexico, and what they mainly did was keep Isla Sorna a protected sanctuary for dinosaurs and pterosaurs, keeping them on the island and keeping people off. It was her company's job to make sure that people followed laws and regulations regarding Isla Sorna, and since the Kirby Incident in 2001, they had been doing a successful job. But today, she had a completely different matter to discuss with her grandfather in his home.

She walked up the steps and toward the doors of John Hammond's Abode and rung the doorbell. After waiting no more than ten seconds, an older gentleman in a suit opened the door.

"Oh! Hello, Lex!" the man said. "You're here to see your grandfather, I presume."

"That would be correct," Lex answered.

"Go right on up, he's in his bedroom."

Lex opened the door to see her grandfather sitting in his bed, just like he usually did when she came over. And also like usual, he was staring out the window next to his bed.

"Grandpa?" Lex asked.

Hammond whipped around to see his gorgeous granddaughter standing in the doorway.

"Ah! Lex!" he exclaimed, "Long time, no see! Come on in!" Lex obeyed and walked toward her grandfather. Hammond turned himself to face the side of his bed and fastened his slippers on. He grabbed his famous amber-topped cane that was leaned up against his bed and stood up with ease.

Despite reaching his latest birthday, Hammond was still as active as he was back in 1990's. His family and friends were always cautioning him not to be so active, but Hammond was undeterred and often said, "If I die due to my activities, then I'll die a memorable death. Why, one must die of a worthy cause, wouldn't you agree?"

Hammond sat down in a chair next to a small coffee table with a lamp and a picture of a younger Lex and Tim on it. Lex took the seat next to her grandfather and smiled. "So, how have you been?" she asked.

Hammond put both hands on his cane and held it in front of him. "I've been fine. Lately I've decided to catch up on a few things. You know, going through old boxes of my personal things and stuff like that."

Lex nodded and scanned her grandfather's room with her eyes. "You've redecorated again?"

"Yes. Actually, I've hired some new people to decorate the mansion, spared no expense." Mr. Hammond sighed to himself and looked at the photo of his grandchildren on the coffee table. They had grown and changed so much since the photo was taken in 1993. Come to think of it, _everything_ had changed since 1993. Before the famous "Jurassic Park Incident", he had been at the top of the world, almost ready to reveal his creation to the public, and within a few hours, the park had been dismantled. Now, he was in charge of a museum. It wasn't Jurassic Park, but it was still a nice occupation.

"Time's past quickly since Jurassic Park, hasn't it?" he asked.

Lex nodded in agreement. "Yes, it has. But we've been using time wisely at Lexico. Ever since InGen went bankrupt, the United States and Costa Rican governments and the Costa Rican Department of Biological Preserves have been collaborating to keep Isla Sorna a nature preserve."

Hammond grinned. "Yes, you're right. They have been doing a good job at it, but we could be gaining so much more from this opportunity than we realize."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, we could be studying the dinosaurs instead of just protecting them, I mean, we have a right to learn more about these animals."

Lex looked thoughtful. "Maybe we could convince the government to set up a scientific home base on Isla Sorna to study the dinosaurs at a later date, but right now, I have another problem on my hands."

Hammond sat up in his chair as she continued. "Last Friday, about a week ago, three men went missing in the Pacific Ocean almost 120 miles away from the coast of Costa Rica."

"So? People go missing all the time," Hammond argued. "Now is no different."

"But did you realize _where_ I said they went missing? Almost 120 miles away from Costa Rica. And that's not all, recently, a chunk of meat washed up on a Costa Rican beach." She took out a picture and showed it to Hammond. Hammond grimaced when he saw the photograph of a large chunk of meat sitting in a trawling net on the deck of a boat.

"DNA tests confirm this is the remains of the men that went missing," Lex concluded.

Hammond stared at the floor as he slowly nodded his head. "Well, anything could have happened to them."

"True, but it happened 120 miles away from Costa Rica, doesn't that location seem familiar to another famous place you were involved with in the 1980's and 90's?"

"Yes . . ." Hammond paused, "but Jurassic Park and the island it was built on, Isla Nublar, were both destroyed by napalm bombs in 1993. The dinosaurs were destroyed too."

Lex sighed. "That's why I came today. I need to know if this is something we should be concerned with. Considering where they went missing, we at Lexico believe that it might have something to do with Isla Nublar. I know everyone believes everything having to do with Isla Nublar was destroyed, but _what if_ something survived? Do you know anything that might help us find out what's going on?"

The older man continued to stare at the floor when suddenly, he got up and quickly said, "Oh dear, I almost forgot! I have a lecture to make at the museum! I must get going!"

"But it isn't until two o' clock right? It's one o' clock now and it only takes you fifteen minutes to get to the museum."

"True, but I need to get there early. Sorry to cut the conversation short, but I really must get going." With that, Hammond got his coat, cane and straw hat and left his room, leaving Lex sitting alone.

"So much for that," she sighed as she got up and started toward the door. There was something her grandfather was hiding, and she was determined to do whatever it took to find out out . . . _whatever_ it took!


End file.
